Cobb County, Georgia
Cobb County is a county in Georgia. The population of the county is 688,078. Major roads Interstate 20 Interstate 75 Interstate 285 Interstate 575 US Route 41 US Route 78 US Route 278 Georgia State Route 3 Georgia State Route 3 Connector Georgia State Route 5 Georgia State Route 5 Connector Georgia State Route 6 Georgia State Route 6 Business Georgia State Route 6 Spur Georgia State Route 8 Georgia State Route 92 Georgia State Route 120 Georgia State Route 120 Alternate Georgia State Route 139 Georgia State Route 280 Georgia State Route 360 Geography Adjacent counties Fulton County (east) Cherokee County (north) Bartow County (northwest) Douglas County (south) Paulding County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 54.05% White (371,906) 25.94% Black or African American (178,487) 12.69% Hispanic or Latino (87,317) 4.88% Asian (33,578) 2.44% Other (16,790) 9.5% (65,367) of Cobb County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Cobb County's theft and murder rates have been increasing over the last 20 years. The county reported 865 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 22.47 murders a year. Pokemon Due to widespread urbanization, wild Pokemon in Cobb County have unfortunately become very, very rare. Communities Cities Acworth - 20,425 Austell - 6,581 Kennesaw - 29,783 Marietta - 56,579 Powder Springs - 13,940 Smyrna - 51,271 CDPs Fair Oaks - 8,225 Mableton - 37,115 Vinings - 9,734 Unincorporated communities Bannister Acres Chattahoochee Plantation Clarkdale Cumberland East Cobb Lost Mountain Noonday Powers Park Sandy Plains Shiloh West Spring Hill Town Center Wesley Station West Hampton Wynford Chase Climate Fun facts * The county was a Republican stronghold from 1980 to 2012, before it flipped to Hillary Clinton in 2016. * The Consulate-General of Costa Rica in Atlanta is located in Suite 100 at 1870 The Exchange in an unincorporated section of Cobb County. * Rapid population growth of Cobb County began sometime in the 1940s. * At the beginning of 2006, Cobb became the last county in the state to raise the tax to 6%, which also doubled the tax on food to 2%. The SPLOST barely passed by a 114 vote margin, or less than one-quarter of a percent, in a September 2005 referendum. The revenue was to go to a new county courthouse, expanded jail, various transportation projects, and the purchasing of property for parks and green space. In 2008, the school tax was renewed for a third term, funding the Marietta and Cobb school systems. * The county is home to Dobbins Air Reserve Base, located south and east of Marietta and bordered by Fair Oaks. * The Home Depot is headquartered in Vinings. * The U.S. Census Bureau ranks Cobb County as the most-educated in the state of Georgia and 12th among all counties in the US. * In October 2017, Cobb was ranked as the "Least Obese County in Georgia". * In 1993, county commissioners passed a resolution condemning homosexuality and cut off funding for the arts after complaints about a community theater. After protests from gay rights organizations, organizers of the 1996 Summer Olympics pulled events out of Cobb County, including the Olympic Torch Relay. The county's inns were nevertheless filled at 100% of capacity for two months during the event. Category:Georgia Counties